A Broken Heart Never Heals
by Kitsune Shinigami
Summary: Akatsuki has succeded in capturing Naruto and Gaara along with Hinata. What do they plan to do with them? Remake of Heart Failure


-1**A Broken Heart Never Heals**

Chapter 1: Story the 3 Lost Genin

NOTE:IMPORTANT! This story is not my idea! It is a remake of the story Heart Failure. I have permission from the author! So please enjoy my remake.

Naruto was laying in a field. He was watching the clouds. A habit he had picked up from Shikamaru. He had been lying here for only a few minutes. A be landed on his arm and he swatted it away. His arm stung a lot but he ignored it. He was there for several hours and the bees kept stinging him. He looked at the sky to figure out what time it was and saw the sun hadn't moved. He realized with a start that he was trapped in a gen-jutsu. Perfect, just perfect. He performed and seal and whispered "Kai." The field dissolved revealing the real field. He looked at where he was stung and found several senbon stuck in his skin. He pulled them out and was hit by several more. He took a step towards the town and was hit by a total of 20 senbon. They were coated in some weird green substance. His vision began to spin and blacken as he lost consciousness. A figure with a black cape with red clouds on it picked Naruto up. And walked off.

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds stood outside th gate.

"Did you get the one?" one figure asked while flipping his cloak to the side to show he was holding Naruto. The other one nodded and showed he was carrying Hinata. They both nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The were heading to the hideout where the 3rd member should be waiting with the kid from Sand.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She had been walking through a field when she passed out. She saw Gaara huddled in a corner. He has gripping his back and she could see his stomach was bleeding.

"Gaara? Why are you here? What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I… I don't know. I was walking in the desert when I passed out and I woke up here. I passed out a little while ago and you weren't here then. What happened?" he replied.

"I…I…I… was with Naruto-kun. Then he suddenly got incredibly angry! He yelled at me saying how weak I was and demanded to fight me! Then he just scoffed at me and left." Hinata said starting to cry.

"Hinata. Something is seriously wrong with Naruto. The Naruto I know would never intentionally hurt someone's feelings. It must have something to do with that weird poison. Take me to where you saw him leave, maybe we can talk some sense into him." Gaara stood up. That's when Hinata noticed his gourd was gone. She just shrugged it off and walked down a tunnel.

The two had been walking for what seemed like an hour or two. They finally came to a slightly larger room after walking down the tunnel. There didn't seem to be anything out of place. That is until Hinata looked at the ceiling. What she saw made her scream. Gaara looked up and his eyes widened. Through pale red glass they could see a sort of cocoon. Hinata could almost see an orange jumpsuit in it. Hinata gave a small gasp and stumbled backwards. _'Naruto kun…?' _Just then Itachi walked into the room. He looked at them and chuckled.

"Beautiful… isn't it? The perfect weapon, at the touch of a senbon." He said holding up some senbon in between his fingers. "It makes it just so perfect. You hit them with one single senbon, or it scratches them, and they become the perfect weapon." Gaara and Hinata looked shocked. Itachi just smirked. He hit them both with a few more senbon with a different mixture. He gave an evil smirk and walked off. This was turning out better than he had expected.

One Month Later

Two cocoons on the ground cracked open. Out crawled Gaara and Hinata. They looked exactly the same as before.

"Ah. I see you have awakened. Follow me please." Two voices said, each one motioning towards one of the two.

10 Months passed. The two were trained rigorously and whenever they saw each other they would talk. They both missed Naruto a lot. They wondered what had happened to him. One day their senseis told them to report to a certain room. When they entered the door slammed shut behind them and locked. They looked around and the room was covered in seals.

"Gaara, what are all they seals for?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Probably not anything good." Gaara told her. They looked around and saw someone sitting in a corner covered by a black cloak.

"Hello? Who are you? How long have you been here?" Gaara asked.

"8 months, 32 weeks, 242 days, 5,808 hours, 348,480 minutes, 20,908,800 seconds. It's all the same to me. The pain, the torture, the agony. All of it never ceases." the thing said.

"Wait, I thing I've heard that voice before. Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Gaara looked at her surprised.

"I was wondering how long it would take you. It's been nearly a whole year." he said standing up. He was surprisingly tall. About 5'10". "But people change, as does life. And this room, is what will cause the greatest change." he said as he turned around. He took off his hood so they could see his face. He looked the same except for his eyes. Instead of a deep cerulean they were a blood red color with a deep amber ring around his now slit-like pupil. His hair was a deep red, and had black tips and some black streaks through it. It came to the middle of his back and he had it tied in a ponytail. Probably the most surprising thing was the two red-tipped, black fox ears coming from his head. He moved his cloak to the side and they could see 8 red-tipped black fox tails waving behind him. He flashed them a smile that showed off his now huge, fox like canine teeth.

"I told you that this place would cause the biggest change of all didn't I? It even changes the way you thing of life and everything about it. Being alone in here with one meal a week for 8 months can do that to a person." he told them with a bit of a sad tone. "Well, make yourselves at home! You're gonna be here a while." Gaara and Hinata looked at him. Then they realized that he was being truthful.

Over the next 3 weeks they lived pretty normal lives in there. The room was separated into thirds. They pretty much never went into the others spaces. To relax they practiced chakra control by levitating. One day Gaara and Hinata woke up but Naruto wasn't up yet. They looked over at his section. They saw him laying face down on the floor. He was moaning in pain. They quickly ran over to him. They couldn't find anything wrong with him.

Naruto's mind

Naruto awoke in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"Where am I?"

**"Where do you think , brat?" **Kyuubi asked.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**"Well, you see that's my fault. The Akatsuki put the seal in this room to make you absorb the rest of my power, today. I thought you would be here longer, like, 9 years. To absorb 1 of my tails every year. So now, you have to absorb 8 tails worth of chakra. The reason you have 8 tails is that you have to have somewhere to put the Demon Chakra. Well, this is probably not going to end well. Because of the amount of demonic chakra, your inner coils will be completely destroyed. They will rebuild themselves as demonic coils to handle demonic chakra." **Kyuubi told him.

"Greeeeeeeaaaaaaat, anything else you need to tell me Fox-teme?"

**"Yeah, the process is gonna hurt like shit from hell."**

"STUPID FOX THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T ATTACKED KONOHA YONDAIME WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SEAL YOU INSIDE OF ME!" Naruto yelled at the large kitsune.

**"Kit. I think there is something that you need to be told. Yondaime… he, did not seal me into you out of the necessity to save Konoha. The story you are told is that he was protecting his village by sealing me into you. The truth is, well… he did it for his own selfish gain. On the outside, Yondaime appeared like a happy, nice person. Suited for the title of Hokage. Underneath, however, he was a totally different person. We were good friends. I would assume a human form and we would talk about things as friends. One day, he told me about his plan to create the perfect ninja weapon. He had heard that Gaara's father, the Kazekage, was going to seal Shukaku the one-tailed demon tanuki into Gaara to make a great ninja, made him angry. He didn't want the Sand to have such a powerful shinobi at their disposal. He told me of his plan to get a tailed demon sealed into his expected son. I was shocked beyond all reason. I never thought Yondaime would stoop so low as to do that to his own flesh and blood. And furthermore, they were both going to use one of the tailed demon lords. Shukaku, he was alright, he was bound to the will of the Sand thousands of years ago, it started when he was a power hungry priest that looked for power and somehow ended up as the lowest of the tailed lords. It's a long and complicated matter concerning things such as the space time continuum, and matter-time relationship in correspondence to the flux of power in a non-time vacuum seal area. As I said, quite complicated. Anyway, I asked him what demon he was going to use. He told me he was planning on using at least the 3-tailed alligator demon, but it would be even better if he had a stronger one. Several weeks later on October 10th, I was visiting him. He seemed, _different_. He had a strange look in his eyes. Before I knew it, he had slapped a seal on me and I was being forced to attack Konoha. While we were fighting he told me that it would be the best if he could seal the strongest of the tailed lords into his son. Now I knew why he was acting strange. He didn't want me to realize anything." **Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

"What! That doesn't make any sense! You're making this up!" he shouted as a reply.

**"Let me show you what happened…" **

Flashback

Kyuubi, (in human form) is sitting in a chair by a table. On the other side is the Yondaime. They're talking casually about random things.

"You know, I heard that the Kazekage is planning to seal a demon into his expected son. Something about creating the perfect weapon I believe."

**"Sounds like complete and utter madness if you ask me. The kid will probably end up being hated, betray the village, someone will try to stop him, and they all end up dead in the end." **the Kyuubi responded to Yondaime.

"Yes, I suppose it is so." He replied

Some weeks Later

The Kyuubi and Yondaime are sitting once again at the table. The Yondaime's clothes are dirty and his hair is disheveled and he has bags under his eyes.

"Kyuubi, it has come to my attention that the Sand would be too powerful if they sealed the demon in that boy. If they do I need a back-up measure. I'm going to seal a demon into my own son. The three-tails or higher would be good… It would be even better if I had an even stronger one…"

**"Arashi, calm down! You're speaking nonsense! You don't want to do this to your child… do you?" **Kyuubi asked.

"This is how it is? Fine Kyuubi! You may be the nine-tails but… but you will help me strengthen the Leaf!" He said getting a maniacal look on his face. Before Kyuubi could respond the Yondaime had his hand pressed to his forhead designed to make him go berserk so he would have an excuse for sealing the demon in his son. Kyuubi blacked out and when he regained control of his mind he was being sealed into Naruto.

End FlashBack

Naruto stood there stunned. He was about to ask something when he blacked out. Kyuubi wrapped his tails around him and fell asleep waiting for the seals to do their work.

End Chapter

Hope you like the first chapter of, A Broken heart Never Heals. This will definitely not follow heart failure's storyline. I got the idea of Akatsuki and all that from its writer, but some parts of the plot are mine. Wait for the next chapter to find out.


End file.
